Ostatnia brygada/Cz.II/07
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VII Kościółek był biały i radośnie strzelisty. Stał na małym wzgórzu, otoczony niskim murem z wielkich kamieni, a wyżej wieńcem bufiastych lip, gdzieniegdzie połyskujących złotem jesieni. Przez główne drzwi, rozwarte na ścieżaj, widziało się nawę poprzecinaną jasnymi smugami słońca z wąskich okien. W smugach kołysał się dym kadzidła, pachnący pogodą, ciszą i nabożeństwem. W dali jaśniał złoceniami ołtarz, na którym woskowe świece mrużyły swoje żółte płomyki przed powodzią słońca. U stóp ołtarza klęczał mały ministrant w białej jak śnieg komeżce. Ksiądz siedział po prawej stronie w fotelu, z którego majestatycznie zwieszał się damaszek kapy. Niebieskie oczy, zatopione w drobniutkich literkach brewiarza, zdawały się uśmiechać, jak i cała pulchna, różowa twarz, spod bujnej, srebrnej czupryny. Z chóru rozbrzmiewał głęboki śpiew organów, na którym, jak dźwięk szklanego dzwonka, spływał wysoki tenor organisty: — Dixit Dominus Domino meo: Sede a dextris... W górze, pod sklepieniem, latał mały, szary wróbel, a przysiadając na kapitelach filarów, ćwierkał raz po raz. Ludzi w kościółku było niewiele, jak zwykle w sobotnie nieszpory, w okolicy bowiem nie wiedziano, że to dziś odbędzie się tu ślub panienki z Nieszoty. Zresztą i sam wygląd kościoła nie zdradzał tego. Ani dywanów, ani kwiatów. Wprawdzie przed plebanią stały dwa powozy ze dworu, lecz zdarzało się to zbyt często, by mogło wywołać jakiekolwiek domysły. Zarówno Marta jak i Andrzej uparli się przy cichym ślubie i pani Rzecka nie mogła im tego wyperswadować. — Przyznaję ― mówiła Marta ― że to wielka dla mnie uroczystość. Ale dlatego właśnie wolę ją całą przeżyć w sobie. Nie chcę pompy. Zresztą tak już umówiliśmy się z panem Andrzejem. Nazywała go wciąż „panem”. Nie dlatego, by czuła się z nim obco. Przeciwnie. Z dniem każdym, czy to widząc go w Nieszocie, czy czytając jego listy, zbliżała się doń coraz bardziej i coraz więcej upodobania znajdowała w jego umysłowości, w sposobie bycia i w myśli, że ten dzielny, rozumny mężczyzna, ten dobry i przystojny gentleman będzie jej mężem. Mężem... to znaczy opiekunem, przyjacielem i... no i mężem. Czy go kochała?... Chyba tak. W każdym razie nie wyobrażała sobie, by mógł znaleźć się człowiek, który by bardziej jej się podobał. Gdyby się jednak znalazł, nie zamieniłaby nań Andrzeja... za żadne skarby. Patrzyła teraz na jego profil. Wyraz twarzy miał poważny i skupiony. Dowmunt stanął przed Rubikonem swego życia i wiedział, że nigdy tego kroku nie pożałuje. Umilkły organy i od ołtarza rozbrzmiał dźwięczny baryton księdza: — Magnificat ani ma mea... Nieszpory zbliżały się ku końcowi. Obrzęd ślubu odbył się przy cichej, monotonnej melodii jakiegoś psalmu. Padały sakramentalne słowa, krótkie, zwięzłe, stanowcze... iż cię nic opuszczę aż do śmierci... Pani Rzecka ocierała łzy, serce Marty mocno się tłukło. Przecie to jej ślub!... Ksiądz powiedział po prostu: — Daj wam Boże, by życie wasze było tak pogodne jak dzień dzisiejszy i całe jak on słoneczne. Za wsią droga zanurzyła się w ciepłym, pachnącym żywicą lesie. Miękko uderzały kopyta w iglaste podłoże i tylko z rzadka koło powozu podskakiwało na korzeniu. Lando państwa Rzeckich znacznie ich wyprzedziło. Dopiero na dużej polanie dogonili je wzrokiem, by dojrzeć rozpromienioną twarz Romana i jego powiewający kapelusz. Dowmunt wziął rękę Marty i pomału ściągnął rękawiczkę, spod której błysnęło świeże złoto obrączki. Ich oczy się spotkały. — Marto, jesteś moją żoną... Powiedz... czy... czy tak sobie wyobrażałaś tę chwilę? Opuściła powieki i mocno ścisnęła jego dłoń. — Powiedz ― powtórzył ― dobrze ci z tym? — Jestem szczęśliwa, panie Andrzeju... ― wyszeptała. Czegóż mógł więcej pragnąć? Przed podjazdem witała ich cała służba, przy akompaniamencie chlipania rozrzewnionych kobiet, i obie staruszki-rezydentki z wypiekami na twarzy. Ciotka Sipajłłowa z emocji dostała potężnej czkawki, jak zwykle w momentach uroczystych i podniosłych. Po podwieczorku z równym rozczuleniem żegnano młodą parę i wszyscy długo stali wpatrzeni w zakręt alei, gdzie po raz ostatni błysnął czarny lakier packarda. Dla Piotra był to dzień wielki i pamiętny. Z rana przyjechały ze wsi kucharka i młodsza wraz z niezliczonymi kuframi nowej pani, a wieczorem sami państwo. Sztywny jak manekin, podawał półmiski i zmieniał nakrycia, i nikt nie byłby przypuścił, że pod nieruchomą twarzą, pod białym gorsem i pod spuszczonymi powiekami aż śpiewała mu dusza z radości, że tak chciałby chwycić ręce tej ślicznej panienki, całować je i powtarzać, jak się cieszy. Ale Piotr zbyt dyscyplinowanym był sługą, by pozwolić sobie bodaj na uśmiech. I tylko nocą do późna paliło się światło w pokoiku szofera przy garażu. Obaj w kamizelkach, obaj podchmieleni raz po raz trzepali się wzajemnie po kolanach i brzękali kieliszkami. Gdy zaś który toast bardziej był rozczulający, padali sobie w ramiona i ściskali się zawzięcie. Wesele Dowmunta odbywało się tu huczniej i weselej, niż mogli domyślać się tam, za tymi opuszczonymi roletami, przez które ledwie się sączyła poświata różowej ampli. Ranek obudził pierwszą Martę. W chwili, gdy otworzyła oczy, błyskawicznie uprzytomniła sobie całą, jakże ważną, zmianę w swym życiu. Przypomniała wczorajszy wieczór, wieczór słodkiego niepokoju i noc nasyconą nieprawdopodobną rewelacją przemian, odkryciem nowych, oszałamiających tajemnic... Cichutko odwróciła głowę. Niemal ręką go mogła dosięgnąć. Jakiż on piękny, ten jej mąż... Leżał w piżamie, tak mu w niej ładnie!... Mąż... Pod spojrzeniem jej oczu zadrgały powieki Andrzeja. Czym prędzej odwróciła twarz i przytuliła się do poduszek. On jednak już się obudził i z uśmiechem obserwował rejteradę. Wstał i przysiadł na brzegu jej łóżka. — Moja pani już nie śpi? Co? No, proszę otworzyć oczęta! Jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w poduszki i wyszeptała: — Kiedy ja jeszcze śpię... Roześmiał się. Była taka śliczna z tymi rozrzuconymi włosami i z tym rumieńcem. — No, proszę otworzyć oczęta ― nie ustępował. — Kiedy ja się... wstydzę. — Ależ czego? — Wstydzę się... — No, to ja sam otworzę. Zaczął leciutko muskać jej twarz ustami, aż zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, chowając nosek w kołnierzu piżamy. — Lubisz mnie chociaż odrobinkę? Głos Marty zabrzmiał jakimś głębokim timbre'em. — Bardzo, bardzo... ja pana kocham. Przechylił jej głowę i przywarł wargami do ust. — Ptaszynko, tylko nie nazywaj mnie już panem... Dobrze? No, jak mnie będziesz nazywała. — Nie wiem. — Nazywaj mnie po prostu Andrzejem, bez żadnych zdrobnień. Dobrze? — Dobrze. ― No, a teraz wynoszę się do łazienki, moja pani zaś może wstawać, jeżeli chce, chyba że wolisz zjeść śniadanie w łóżku? — Nie, nie. Ja wstanę. Tego dnia Andrzej nie poszedł do „Adrolu”. Najpierw prezentował Marcie mieszkanie, przemeblowane zresztą zgodnie z światłymi radami pani Rzeckiej. Marta była zachwycona. Zwłaszcza buduar w stylu Ludwika XV bardzo się jej podobał, tylko lepiej byłoby Foteliki przenieść pod okno, a biurko przestawić na lewą stronę. Instrukcję tę właśnie Piotr wykonywał, gdy przyszedł dr Grzesiak. Bardzo Andrzeja przepraszał, że mu zakłóca spokój w tak pięknym dniu, lecz należało podpisać kontrakty zbożowe. Dowmunt bowiem wielką do nich wagę przywiązywał, jako do początku decydującej kampanii. Były to umowy, na podstawie których ,,Adrol” zobowiązywał się na przeciąg lat pięciu zakupywać całą produkcję pszenicy, żyta, jęczmienia i owsa w szeregu większych majątków po przeciętnej cenie rynkowej, według notowań giełdy poznańskiej. Należność miała być częściowo regulowana gotówką, częściowo inwestycjami, zmierzającymi do uprzemysłowienia gospodarstw, częściowo udziałami firmy „Adrol”. Andrzej sam układał się z właścicielami tych majątków i teraz uważnie przestudiował owoc swej pracy, przygotowany do podpisu przez adwokata i przez doktora Grzesiaka. Wreszcie postawił swoją parafę i zapytał: — Cóż pan o tym sądzi, doktorze? — Interes dobry. Kalkulacja mocna i przewidująca. Nie powinniśmy na tym stracić. — A ziemianie? — Mają murowany zysk. Zresztą, sami są zadowoleni. — No to świetnie. Dziś zatem jedziecie do rejenta. A teraz pozwoli pan, że przedstawię go mojej żonie. Na Marcie dr Grzesiak wywarł bardzo dodatnie wrażenie. Rozmawiała z nim o „Adrolu”, wypytywała o szczegóły organizacji, o plany inwestycyjne, zapaliła się kwestią projektowanej farmy doświadczalnej. — Widzę ― rzekł przy pożegnaniu dr Grzesiak ― że szanowna pani doskonale orientuje się w tych sprawach. — Lubię to ― odpowiedziała po prostu. — Moja żona, doktorze ― dorzucił Dowmunt ― ma zamiar współpracować z nami. Gdy wyszedł, Marta zawyrokowała: — To jest dzielny człowiek. Ale czy to prawda, że ma pan... że masz zamiar wziąć do „Adrolu” Romana? — Tak, kochanie. Twój brat jest również dzielnym człowiekiem, a ma jeszcze tę ważną zaletę, że natura jego nie zna kompromisów etycznych, że młodość nadaje jego wierze w realizację naszych zamierzeń siłę i rozpęd. W Romanie będę miał, jestem tego pewien, świetnego pomocnika. — Byłam przy dość przykrej rozmowie. Mianowicie tatuś chciał, by Romek po uzyskaniu dyplomu zaczął pracować w jego firmie, a wówczas Romek kategorycznie odmówił. — Dlaczego odmówił? — Ach, wytykał rabunkową gospodarkę, nazwał całą działalność ojca linią najsłabszego oporu itd. Wówczas też powiedział, że przystąpi do „Adrolu”. Ojciec był bardzo zdenerwowany, bo tam u niego podobno coraz gorzej. Andrzej potwierdził. Przedsiębiorstwo pana Rzeckiego znajduje się w przededniu upadłości i właśnie „Adrol” ma zamiar przejąć niektóre jego agendy, jak stacje zakupu lnu i szczeciny. Przed wieczorem pojechali do Wilanowa na mleko. W kawiarni było pusto. Zanim jednak podano mleko, przy furtce zatrzymał się czerwony daimler ministra Bieńkiewicza, pełen rozbawionego towarzystwa, a tuż za nim szafirowy wóz Leny Kulczowej. Obok niej siedział pułkownik Łęski, wypomadowany i wykrygowany do niemożliwości. Gdy weszli, Andrzej wstał i ukłonił się. Lena lekko skinęła głową, panowie zaś, widocznie podchmieleni, kłaniali się z afektacją i uporczywie przyglądali się Marcie. Na dobitek ulokowali się ― na znak Leny ― tuż przy ich stoliczku. — Chyba chodźmy ― szepnęła Marta. Zrobiło się jej niewymownie przykro, tym bardziej, że sąsiednie towarzystwo nie ukrywało tego, że obserwuje wrażenie, jakie wywarło na obu paniach to niespodziewane spotkanie. Andrzej zapłacił i wyszli odprowadzeni milczeniem i bacznym wzrokiem. Dopiero gdy samochód ruszył, Marta odetchnęła z ulgą. Po pewnym czasie nieśmiało się odezwała: — Ale ty jej już nie kochasz? — Nie. Nigdy nie kochałem ― odparł krótko. — Zamyśliła się. — A jednak... Wziął jej rękę i nie odrywając oczu od drogi, ucałował. — Nie mówmy o tym, kochanie. Dobrze? — Jeżeli ci przykro... — Przykro. Pogłaskała jego rękę i pomyślała, że to bardzo dobrze i że do tematu tego nigdy nie powróci. Wprawdzie ciekawa była bardzo, dlaczego i jak skończył się romans Andrzeja z tą kobietą, ale nie wątpiła, że to on zerwał. Przecie zrobił to dla mnie ― pomyślała z dumą. Zresztą w ogóle nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by znalazła się na świecie kobieta, która dobrowolnie zechciałaby wyrzec się takiego człowieka jak Andrzej, jak jej mąż... Nazajutrz rano Dowmunt już był w „Adrolu”. Wśród nawału pracy znalazł jednak czas, by zatelefonować do domu. Dowiedział się, że Marta napisała list do matki i że teraz jest zajęta rozpakowywaniem kufrów. Gdy wrócił na obiad, wszystko już było gotowe. Opowiedział jej, jak mu urzędnicy winszowali i składali życzenia, jakie sprawy załatwił i co zamierza na jutro. Interesowała się wszystkim bardzo żywo. — A cóż ― zażartował ― nie napisałaś swojej mamusi, że jestem tyranem? Zarumieniła się i podała mu szczelnie zapisany arkusik. — Przeczytaj. — Cóż znowu ― zaprotestował ― jakżebym mógł. — Ależ proszę, ja chcę, byś przeczytał. — Dlaczego? ― zdziwił się. — No, bo widzisz, mnie trudno jest tobie tak wprost powiedzieć... Przeczytaj!... Usiadł obok niej i zaczął czytać. List był cały jedną wielką pieśnią szczęścia, jednym peanem na chwałę Andrzeja, jednym spontanicznym wyznaniem miłości. Był tak wzruszony, że nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Przytulił Martę i obsypywał ją pocałunkami. — Moja śliczna, moja najdroższa żoneczko... I tak zaczęło się ich wspólne życie. Andrzej niemal całe dnie spędzał w biurze. Wieczory należały do Marty. Największą jej przyjemnością było pomaganie mężowi w rachunkach i kalkulacjach. Po niefortunnej wycieczce wilanowskiej zrazili się do zamiejskich spacerów i woleli przesiadywać w domu. Zresztą dobrze im z tym było. Wcale nie żałowali, że wbrew życzeniu pani Rzeckiej zrezygnowali z podróży poślubnej. I tak prawie nikogo nie widywali i mogli nacieszyć się sobą. Jedynymi gośćmi w ich domu byli Truszkowscy i od czasu do czasu profesor Huszcza, patrzący w Dowmunta jak w słońce. Marta bardzo go lubiła, a już wręcz przepadała za tymi rozmowami sam na sam, gdy godzinami mogła słuchać entuzjastycznych opowiadań o Andrzeju. Piętnastego października były jej urodziny. W dniu tym przyjechali państwo Rzeccy i Roman, z dyplomem inżyniera w kieszeni. Andrzej ofiarował Marcie olbrzymiego doga, wspaniałe płowe zwierzę, nazywało się Pan Pies i wprawiło Martę w zachwyt. Największą jednak przyjemność sprawił jej podarek Truszkowskich. Była to nieco wypłowiała fotografia gabinetowa, wyobrażająca trzynastoletniego chłopca w myśliwskiej kurtce, dumnie wspartego na flincie. Marta wycałowała fotografię, gdy zaś zostali sami, powiedziała Andrzejowi do ucha: ― Taki będzie nasz syn. Prawda? Musi być do ciebie podobny! Zaś w trzy dni potem Andrzej, wróciwszy z biura, ujrzał w buduarze duży portret. Okazało się, że Marta oddała fotografię do powiększenia i oto ze ściany patrzał teraz niemal naturalnego wzrostu smukły chłopak o myślących, niebieskich oczach. Tegoż dnia Andrzej musiał wyjechać na Śląsk. Miał do załatwienia sprawy nie cierpiące zwłoki. Przede wszystkim chodziło o umowę węglową. Pierwsze rozstanie przypieczętowane zostało nieskończoną serią pocałunków i Marta została sama. Teraz przeważnie bywała u rodziców na Krakowskiem. Państwo Rzeccy nie odnowili swoich jour-fixów i w mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Hrabia zajęty był likwidacją swojej spółki. Roman po prostu ― jak mówiła pani Rzecka ― oszalał. Całe dnie przesiadywał w „Adrolu”, a nocami kreślił w swoim pokoju i wypijał niezliczone ilości herbaty. Od czasu, gdy został wicedyrektorem, zaniedbał nawet pracę w organizacjach akademickich, gdzie tak czynny brał udział. Kolegów i przyjaciół pocieszał tym, że powróci do tych prac, gdy już dostatecznie w funkcjach „Adrolu” się zorientuje. Tymczasem Andrzej musiał siedzieć w Katowicach. Pertraktacje przeciągały się, gdyż na przeszkodzie do ich ukończenia piętrzyła się masa formalności i utrudnień, stawianych przez nigdy nie spieszących się urzędników kolejowych i wojewódzkich, i najważniejsze ― odmowa rządu udzielenia pozwolenia na całą imprezę. Dyrektor Walas również miał ręce związane. Reprezentując związek przemysłowy musiał się bowiem ciągle odwoływać do swych mandatów, przeważnie Niemców, z wyraźną niechęcią odnoszących się do koncepcji współpracy z „Adrolem”, pomimo oczywistej rentowności przedsięwzięcia. Wprawdzie wystarczyłby tu nieznaczny nawet nacisk ze strony Ministerstwa Przemysłu i Handlu, tam jednak nic Dowmunt wskórać nie mógł, Walasowi zaś w żadnym razie nie wypadało inwitować ministerstwa wbrew woli swoich mocodawców. Wieczorami jedli razem kolacje w „Savoyu” i rozmawiali o ogólniejszych sprawach. Dyrektor Walas narzekał na nad wyraz ciężką sytuację gospodarczą, na bezmyślny system podatkowy. Andrzej nic był takim pesymistą. Wprawdzie widział Łódź dogorywającą ostatnim tchem, widział zbyt wiele niedymiących kominów na Śląsku, I widział podupadający Bielsk i całkiem zamarły przemysł białostocki, wierzył jednak, że przecież organizm gospodarczy kraju zdoła przetrwać okres kryzysu, zdoła doczekać zmiany koniunktury czy większych pożyczek zagranicznych. Dyrektor Walas uśmiechnął się na to sceptycznie i kiwał głową. — Gdyby nawet tak być miało, jak pan mówi, zbyt jesteśmy wyniszczeni, by o własnych siłach dać sobie radę. Gdy zaś przyjdzie kapitał obcy, nie myśl pan, żebyśmy prędzej jak za sto lat z jego rąk mogli się wykupić. Tak, panie, w ciągu roku można więcej szkody zrobić niż w ciągu dziesięciu lat naprawić. Precyzyjny to mechanizm i nie dla dyletantów. Wie pan, że prawdziwy ryzykant z pana ― w takich czasach rzucać się na takie wielkie przedsięwzięcie. — Gdybyśmy wszyscy na takie przedsięwzięcia szli, nie byłoby w ogóle „takich czasów”. — Ech, panie ― ostrzegał Walas ― świeży pan tu jeszcze człowiek. Niejeden gorzki orzech będzie pan miał do zgryzienia. A cóż pan myśli, że rząd pójdzie panu na rękę? Jeżeli pan liczy na to ― to lepiej od razu zlikwidować wszystkie interesy i ratować, co się da. — Pan wszystko widzi w czarnych kolorach. — Nie, panie, mam praktykę. U nas, panie, władze uważają za swój najświętszy obowiązek utrudnienie prywatnej inicjatywy. Zna pan może tę historię o rosyjskim sędzim śledczym? — Nie. Otóż jednego takiego „sledowatiela” zapytano, co to jest człowiek uczciwy. A on wyjaśnił bez zająknienia: Uczciwy człowiek jest to taki, którego na razie z braku dowodów przestępstwa nie można zamknąć w więzieniu. — Otóż ― ciągnął Walas ― nasze urzędy w takiż sposób traktują obywatela. Główną ich troską jest trzymanie go za kołnierz, by broń Boże nie przekroczył żadnej formalności. W najlepszym zaś razie uważają obywatela za dziecko, którym należy się opiekować z rózgą w jednym ręku, a z orderkiem w drugim. Dowmunt nie podzielał zdania dyrektora Walasa. Sam miał już bowiem kilka wypadków przeczących aż tak przesadnemu sceptycyzmowi. Zdarzały się wprawdzie wypadki absurdalnej obojętności lub ignorancji ze strony niektórych dygnitarzy, lecz byli to przeważnie dyletanci. Z Katowic wrócił Andrzej, nie przywożąc jeszcze sfinalizowanej umowy, czym wielce zmartwił się dr Grzesiak. Sprawa jednak należała do najpilniejszych i trzeba było coś robić. Oficjalna wizyta u ministra nie dała żadnego rezultatu. Gdy Dowmunt tłumaczył, że przeciąganie sprawy naraża go na poważne straty, a skarb zarówno pośrednio, jak i bezpośrednio na zwłoce ucierpi, minister przerwał oschle: ― Sądzę, że sam wiem dobrze, co leży w interesie skarbu, a co nie. Wydaje mi się też, że straty, jakie pan poniesie, nie będą dlań zbyt dotkliwe. Kto, jak pan, może pozwolić sobie na tak pokaźne subsydia dla prasy opozycyjnej, nie powinien liczyć się z drobnymi stratami. Po tych słowach wszelkie perswazje były beznadziejne. Dowmunt istotne subsydiował ogłoszeniami kilka pism ludowych, lecz jedynie w celu propagandy uprzemysłowienia rolnictwa. Nie przypuszczał, by miano mu to brać za złe. Okazało się jednak, że był zbyt nieostrożny. Po długich naradach w „Adrolu” postanowił w końcu skorzystać z rady Romana i zwrócić się o pomoc do księcia Krotyńskiego, jednego z leaderów opozycyjnych. Książę był senatorem i przez koneksje rodzinne w grupie konserwatystów mógł czasem udzielić swoich wpływów. Dowmunt poszedł doń razem z Romanem. Był to starzec o hetmańskiej powadze i wysokiej kulturze. Przyjął ich bardzo serdecznie. Z uwagą wysłuchał całej sprawy. O działalności Dowmunta już wiedział i chociaż uważał całe przedsięwzięcie za rzecz ryzykowną, przyznał, że w zasadzie „Adrol” został dobrze i celowo pomyślany. Gdy natomiast przyszło do kwestii interwencji, książę westchnął tylko i rozłożył ręce. Nic tu nie mógł zrobić. Stosunki polityczne doznały takiego zajątrzenia, że nawet z krewnymi z tamtego obozu zerwał się wszelki kontakt. — Nawet na gruncie towarzyskim!... Coś niesłychanego, a jednak to jest nasza rzeczywistość. Jesteśmy przedzieleni przepaścią pogłębiającą się z dnia na dzień. Naród w dwóch wrogich sobie obozach... — A jakież wyjście z tej sytuacji? ― zapytał Dowmunt. Książę uśmiechnął się smutnie i rozłożył ręce. Wyszli przygnębieni. — Tragedią naszego obozu ― wycedził przez zęby Roman ― jest to, że kierują nim ludzie starzy. Andrzej nic nie odpowiedział. Z rozmowy z księciem wyniósł wrażenie bezradności, bezradności i niewiary we własne siły. Rozwaga miała posmak bezwładu. I pomyślał Andrzej, że mogą jednak być dwie mądrości, dwie mądrości pozornie wykluczające się wzajemnie: mądrość inercji i druga ― mądrość impetu, mądrość czynu. A może dopiero współdziałanie obu daje maksimum pomyślności? W każdym razie nie uważał jeszcze sprawy węglowej za przegraną. Nie leżało w jego naturze cofanie się przed trudnościami. Im większe piętrzyły się przed nim przeszkody, tym zawzięciej starał się je przełamać Przypomniał sobie teraz Kulcza. Znał dobrze wpływy, jakimi ten człowiek rozporządzał, i wiedział, że Kulcz, jako prezes Banku Głównego, mógłby tu wiele zrobić, zwłaszcza że Dowmuntowi nieraz okazywał życzliwość. Przed zwróceniem się jednak do niego powściągała Andrzeja wątpliwość, czy krok taki będzie w zgodzie z jego etyką. Właściwie z początku nie była to wątpliwość, lecz całkiem niewątpliwa odraza. Iść do męża Leny, do człowieka, dla którego żywił wzgardę i którego jednocześnie okradał z jego praw, iść prosić o przysługę? Nie, to byłoby potworne! I być może myśl Dowmunta nie powróciłaby do tego sposobu zaradzenia trudnościom, gdyby nie jego upór, gdyby nie ta żyłka gracza w wielkim hazardzie życia, gracza, co nie umiał rezygnować z raz upatrzonej stawki. Toteż przyszły i inne refleksje. Przecie nie chodzi o męża Leny, nie chodzi wcale o Kulcza, tylko o prezesa Banku Głównego. A kto jest tym prezesem, to już rzecz obojętna. Wątpliwość zaczęła stopniowo zmieniać punkt swego oparcia i z wolna przechyliła się na drugą stronę, obejmując dawniejsze skrupuły. Te wkrótce doczekały się epitetu „przesadnych skrupułów”, a już nazajutrz Dowmunt pojechał do banku. Kulcz powitał go wesoło. — Cóż to, takie pan robi kokosy, że już i o starych znajomych się zapomniało? Dowmunt z przymusem bronił się nawałem zajęć, no i miodowymi miesiącami. — Słyszałem, a jakże, serdeczne życzenia, podobno śliczna panna. Andrzej przeszedł do interesu. Kulcz bardzo prędko zorientował się w całej sprawie i z miejsca obiecał poparcie. — Wprawdzie za rezultat nie ręczę, ale co będę mógł, to zrobię. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby pan miał stosunki w naszym bloku. Tam trochę teraz stają okoniem i rząd bardzo się z nimi liczy. — Znam dobrze posła Żegotę. — Żegotę? — Tak. To mój... kolega z Dorpatu. ― Ależ panie! O cóż panu zatem chodzi? Niech Żegota słówko piśnie do premiera, ja nacisnę ministra przemysłu i w tydzień będziesz pan miał koncesję, wyłączność i co pan zechce. Ba, Żegota sam tu wystarczyłby. On, zdaje się, siedzi u siebie na Wołyniu. Niech pan zaraz napisze do niego. Andrzej nawet rad był z takiego obrotu sprawy. Rozstał się z Michałem jak z wrogiem, a przecie bądź co bądź miał do niego jeżeli nie dawne uczucie przyjaźni, to w każdym razie sentyment. Nie mógł mu wprawdzie darować jego upadku, lecz i długich lat przyjaźni zapomnieć nie umiał. Toteż nieraz zastanawiał się nad znalezieniem sposobności zatarcia brutalnego wspomnienia ostatniej z nim rozmowy. Wiedział, że Żegota gorzko ją przetrawia. Teraz zaś nadarzała się bardzo wygodna możność pewnego rodzaju ekspiacji. Przepraszać go nie potrzebuje. Sam fakt zwrócenia się doń z prośbą stanowić będzie jakby wyciągnięcie ręki. Należało się to Żegocie Przecie przyjaźń dla Dowmunta była jedynym ciepłym uczuciem, jakie łączyło tę zalaną żółcią duszę ze światem. Tegoż wieczora wysłał list do Żegoty. Był to duży list, gdyż Andrzej nie tylko musiał obznajomić Michała ze sprawą węglową, lecz pragnął opowiedzieć mu historię ostatnich miesięcy.